


[ART] Out

by mortmere



Series: Venice Place [5]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Based on the iconic photo of David holding Paul at the set of "The Set-Up", I sketched this piece in 2017, with the single intention of making an even slashier version of that slashy-as-hell original. However, it took on an alternative meaning when I finished it in the spring of 2020, with half the world staying indoors and keeping physical distance because of the pandemic.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Series: Venice Place [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/640229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	[ART] Out

**Author's Note:**

> [This work was originally posted in the 2020 Starsky & Hutch Summer Solstice Calendar](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/solstice/2020/calendar/?p=194)

[ ](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/solstice/2020/calendar/wp-content/uploads/2020/05/Out-by-Mortmere.png)


End file.
